Cut
by Kei Jones
Summary: His words have cut her deeply; it's another cut to her adding to the cut left by Sam and by Dad's passing. But he'll heal her. Everything that Leah would do for him whenever he was down, he'll do for her. He'll be a ball of sunshine and energy for her.
1. No More Love

No More Love

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but despite the suckish ending to BD...I still love the wolves.**

**

* * *

**

The words had fallen from his lips as easily as the 'I love you' had. The words didn't fit with those soft, full lips that she was always nipping at teasingly. He couldn't say such words and so she doubts him, his words, her own hearing and even her own comprehension of the English language. She chuckles nervously as she shakes her head, a small smile on her lips, she licks them as they feel dry and she gasps a soft 'wha?'

"I don't love you anymore, Leah." Sam repeats again more firmly than before.

The words cut her like a knife through the heart. She suddenly feels cold, icy cold. Her chest feels cold; actually her breast feels cold and wet. Her hand presses into her sternum before sliding over to her left breast. She's bleeding, her chest is covered in blood; it's pouring out of her, out of the wound he's left.

She slowly comes to and realizes that she's alone; he's left her all alone.

Her breathing becomes shallow and her hands roam over her body trying to find the wound, trying to stave off the blood flow, to stop her life force from spilling out. She's alone, all alone and she lets it out; she cries out over the pain that is in her chest and in her soul. There's no one around to see or watch her in pain and so she sobs, collapsing to the ground and curling into a ball. Her hands are pressed to her heart tightly as she fights to hold herself together and to keep from bleeding to death.

In the end, it hasn't been enough because the cut still bleeds.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so this is a short, very short, chapter that I wrote. As I promised I wouldn't post up any new multi-chaptered stories unless they were finished. Well this one is complete and is a 4-shot story. I'm still working on Wake-up Call but struggling with some of the emotions. So up next is Sam and I won't lie to you guys don't expect any sort of redemption or smiles.

So you all know what to do. Review and make my day! =3


	2. Broken Promises

Broken Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but find it such fun to create emotions and drama. What can I say? Kei Kat Jones loves drama. =D**

* * *

He says the words and as much as he hates them, he can't stop them from falling from his lips. He watches as disbelief, surprise and confusion dances across her eyes; the eyes he planned on staring into for the rest of their lives together. His brow furrows as she chuckles, is there confidence or mirth in that sound; it sounds eerily distant, insecure and unsure.

He takes in a deep breath as a soft 'wha?' escapes her lips. He wishes he could take it all back and tell her this has all been some sick and twisted joke. But he can't and they come out again only sterner, colder and angrier.

"I don't love you anymore, Leah." He wants this to be easier – if he would've never become a wolf that would make all of this easier.

His eyes widen slightly as her breathe hitches, her eyes become blank and for a moment her heart stops beating. He freezes as it feels like an eternity before her heart starts beating again. He watches stunned as tears begin to roll down her cheeks. He reaches out towards her to provide comfort but stops himself short – he can't comfort her.

Slowly he begins to back away from her, her eyes now dull, glassy and distant. The look chills him to the core; she never looks away from his eyes but only continues staring at him – through him. He turns and runs away from her, as fast as his legs will carry him until he's within the safety and cover of the trees.

His breathing is shallow as his eyes begin to burn and there's a sudden cold touch on the spine of his back. He sucks in a breath and turns around expecting to see Leah standing behind him. Instead it was a droplet of rain, it's now raining and she still remains standing where he left her – crying.

He watches as she begins to slowly crumble before his eyes, the girl that was always so strong in his eyes. She was the one who made him believe that he could be better than his father. His own mother only told him 'you _have_ got to be better than your father'. Leah made it easier, she only expected him to be himself.

His heart clenches as she opens her mouth and lets out a painful cry.

"WHY, SAM? WHY?" She cries out in a painful howl that cuts his insides up. He shuts his eyes and cover up his ears as he fights back tears. Unable to withstand anymore he phases and disappears into the forest, running away from her cries of pain, abandonment and sorrow.

He runs until his paws bleed and his soul aches but it's not enough to ease the cut. He's hurt the one person he has always loved the most in this world.

* * *

A/N: Alright so here goes the second part of my Cut installment. Just to be upfront with everyone I only wrote four parts - Leah, Sam, Emily and Seth. For some reason, at the time, they seemed most fitting as they were probably the most important people in Leah's life at the time outside of her parents. So as I had mentioned before in some other author note *flicks wrist and rolls eyes*, really can't remember, but I promised that I would not post any new stories unless they were complete. And I have so far been true to that promise. Huh...that should've been my New Years Resolution. But thanks for the reviews because as always they really mean a lot to me and I'm glad that you get the emotions that I struggle so hard to convey. T-T It means my long nights and furious typing while at work is for naught. FOR NAUGHT! But it's getting late and if you read this and don't review...here's some food for thought. My birthday was Tuesday, the 29th, yea, yea, yea "Oh Happy Birthday". Well tell me through a review. *bats eyelashes* You all know by now that I'm a whore for reviews so don't be stingy. *ties tourniquet around arm and slaps her forearm* HIT ME! GIVE ME A HIT! I NNNNEEEEDDDD IT! Your reviews sustain me like Sam's tears and Emily's guilt, they keep me young. Bhahahah hahahhaha.

And hilja I'm not sure what's going on with me and Sam...I seriously doubt that I'm going soft on him. o_O? Maybe...maybe cushiony - just kind of easing up on him. Although him struggling is just SO DELICIOUS!

Oh Ses, I didn't mean for this to bring up baby Harry for you or anyone. TnT *sniffles* Little Harry! So full of promise, energy and life. To only have snatched away by that - that DEMON SPAWN! *grabs teddybear and hugs him tightly whimpering* Now look what you made me do. Don't make me go back down that path!

twilighter, you know I love you too but sometimes I can't control when the muse will hit me. I really did mean to post the first chapter on my birthday but was being a butt and didn't want to allow any new stories. Hmph, I showed them. As far as Wake-up Call...awwwhhh, sorry but Leah and John won't be making an appearance. In fact, since there's only 10 of you reviewing but 156 *coughs* freeloaders *coughs, coughs* I can tell you all that Leah and John may be bowing out for a while. It all depends on how my mind pieces everything together. It won't be for long so don't worry about that - just...maybe...two or three chapters. Maybe!

shelbron, I agree with you wholeheartedly. Leah suffered the betrayal and heartbreak not just at the hands of the man, using the term loosely (whether you take that as a jab at Sam or Edward, is your preference =D), but at the hands of TWO people. And then, THEN she looses her father. What did Bella loose? Hmm...Charlie? No, no because Jacob saved her there. Her best friend? No, no she never had one to begin with. Respect of her peers? No, no because for some reason riding on Bella's tit was the greatest thing EVER. *gags* Well...huh, looks like Bella didn't lose anything - anything at all. I do believe she only TOOK from everyone around her! *growls* Gah, I hate her! *kicks rocks*

MidnightStarr, thanks for the review because THAT means a lot coming from you. ^-^ I'm glad you liked.

krazy1twilight, I'm with you 'poor Leah' but she wouldn't want us to feel that way. That would be pity so instead lets sit beside Leah and curse out Sam and the rest of our worthless, good-for-nothing ex-boyfriends!

hgmsnoopy, thanks for the review and again I'm glad the emotions weren't lost between my brain, fingers and the black and white screen. Blue, black and white...cuz...well, you get what I mean. LOL.

ellie! I think I still owe you a review! Thanks for the review and you still have me torn up about Kris.

o0FLAM3S0o thanks for the review.

LGW, also, thanks for the review and I love knowing that I was able to put the images and feelings inside of down for others to understand.

You know...shout outs are so much easier when there's only a small amount of reviews. =P But you all know that I can't keep this up, right? Because I secretly talk to you all while I'm reading your reviews at work, home or in the car. If you hear some random laughter, an awe or a growl/OoOoo...that's me in spirit. Communicating with you.

Nite!


	3. Only Skin Deep

Only Skin Deep

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but their pain is all~ll me. Why? Because SM doesn't know the first thing about it and her treatment of it is a zombie teen, an angry girl and all the people who either care when it's unnecessary and don't care when it's needed most. **

* * *

She stands looking at him in amazement. She's stunned by the news that he has just given her and is unsure of what to say or do next. She can't believe that he would do such a thing. This isn't how things were supposed to turn out.

"Say what?" Emily asks as her eyes narrow at him and her head tilts.

"I broke up with Leah." Sam says after letting out a sigh.

She flinches back from him and looks at him as if he has suddenly grown two heads. She shakes her head and chuckles anxiously. She doesn't believe this – she can't believe this. What they had done was – was just a one-time thing, it was a mistake, a fling, a one-night stand. They just had sex; awesome, amazing and mind-blowing sex but this was nothing to dump her cousin over.

"Why – why would you do such a stupid and foolish and – and asshole kind of thing?" Emily screams as her hands clench into tiny fists.

"I – I did it for us." Sam states, his eyes widening in surprise at the sudden outburst from his Emily.

"Us? What us?" Emily asks raising her fists and opening them, spreading her arms wide as if signaling the 'nothingness' between them. "There is no us, Sam. We only fucked _one_-time and it was a mistake."

"That wasn't just a one-time thing, Emily." Sam states slowly shaking his head. She groans and pinches the bridge of her nose, hand on her hip and shakes her head.

"Sam, you're my cousin's fiancé. Leah is like – she _is_ my best friend. I'm not going to steal her fiancé from her, it's not right." She stops and frowns as she lets out a heavy huff of air. "I know what we did was wrong but you don't go around just dumping people because you have a moment of weakness."

"I love you!" Sam blurts out and stops Emily short.

She freezes, eyebrow raised and mouth hanging open. Her left eye twitches as she processes this new information. 'Love', he claims that he loves her now all of a sudden? She liked him, he was cute, tall, dark, handsome, had a deep and smooth voice, nice muscles, tight ass and an impressive dick but love wasn't built upon that. She won him over with just one fuck?

She begins to laugh, throwing her head back as her hands go to her stomach. She finds the whole situation laughable that Leah's fiancé, ex-fiancé, is stupid enough to believe that after one fucking that they could possibly have anything at all.

"Love, you _love_ me?" Emily asks still laughing out right as she clenches her sides and feels tears building. "You don't _love_ me. We fucked, Sam. It's called hormones, not love." She explains simply as if he was a small child. She ignores the darkness in his eyes and the quick shaking of his body. "I don't get what Leah saw in you but I'm glad that I, at least, proved to her how pitiful you are." She wipes away a tear.

"You don't understand," Sam seethes, his teeth clenched together and his body shaking almost as if he's having a seizure.

"No, Sam, _you_ don't understand. I don't love you because I know nothing about you." Emily pushes slowly inching away from the violently shaking man.

"No, we have so much more than," Sam tries to explain, his chest heaving and his joints begin to crack and pop.

"What's wrong with you?" Emily asks starting to feel worry wash over her. "Not only are you a waffler but you're also an epileptic or something?"

"Emily, please," Sam pleads but she is done listening to him. She wishes that she had never met him; never fell for his deep brown eyes that seduced her.

"I don't love you, Sam!" She screams and suddenly there's a loud cracking noise. She's unsure for a moment if it is her patience but then there's pain, heat, cold, wet sensation and then there's the hard impact of the ground.

Her vision is blurry and unfocused but she sees a giant bear – no wolf, a huge black wolf standing above her. The wolf whimpers before changing before her eyes into the man that she was just yelling at. There are tears in his eyes, in her eyes, as he kneels down beside her.

Her face burns, stings; it's the worst pain she's ever felt in her life. Crying out in pain isn't an option and instead she succumbs to the darkness and mind-numbing pain.

When she comes to she's in the hospital with her family, Sam and even Aunt Sue around her bed. Sam has fabricated a story about a bear attacking her and she numbly nods her head. She's afraid to disagree with the story, to challenge him. She learns that her face has been horribly scarred; plastic surgery isn't an option as sometimes going to the dentist for the annual check-up is too expensive.

She cries at night in her hospital bed as Sam stands beside her offering sweet words of apology, promising to make it up to her and vowing to never leave her side. She wants to yell and scream at him for scarring her – disfiguring her but fear overrides all other emotions. She gives into him as he explains what he is and what 'imprinting' is.

She later learns how much Sam has wounded her cousin, her sister, Leah. Aunt Sue doesn't approve of their relationship but does inform Emily that 'Sam has cut Leah's heart to ribbons'; and Emily sadly nods her head in understanding because the same man has cut her face as well.

One bares the emotional cut of Sam Uley's love while the other bares the physical cut of another kind of love. He's done more than cut Emily's face but has cut the tie that bonded the two women together and as she looks at herself in the mirror she doubts that it is a wound that will ever heal.

* * *

A/N: Alright so here goes the third installment to Cut. I'm really glad that everyone is enjoying. W00T! SHOUT OUTS! ONE. MORE. TIME! I had meant to post this over the weekend but my laptop hasn't been working. Not only could I not write but what I did write was lost. TnT My flowing chapter for Wake-up Call GONE! And that was just on a whim so I'm hoping to get it back...*sighs* but I seriously doubt it'll be as good as the original. But many thanks for all of the reviews.

hgmsnoopy – Don't you just want to slap Sam for leaving Leah like that? In the middle of the woods, in the rain, too! Like he couldn't have brought her an umbrella or something but when you're the dumper you never think of things like that. Don't feel pressured to feel sympathy for him. I don't hold it against you.

ellie – Isn't Sam on tragic? I mean if maybe – just maybe he would've fought a little then I'd have a much softer spot for him. But then where would that leave my Blackwater love? No, no hurt Sam is so much better for me. And I promise I will get around to reviewing. I've been reading on my phone and when I get on my laptop I sit, stare, type a little, cut a lot, type a little some more…and then stare a helluva whole lot more. -_-; Nothing is coming easy to me lately.

shelbron – oh, phew! *wipes brow* I thought you were going to lose your soul there for a second. Yea, I mean what kind of selfish bastards would do that? It's obvious she's not happy being around you and so what's their solution?

Sam: Leah's not happy.

Emily: I know but what can we do?

Sam and Emily thinks.

Emily: I know! We just have to make her spend even MORE time with us.

Sam: Emily, you're so smart. She'll remember to love us!

Leah sits glaring at the now kissing couple who have had the entire conversation about _her_, in front of _her_, having forgotten that she was even there.

See? SELFISH!

Emma2010 – Oh don't feel so bad. It's not as if I left the first chapter up long before adding the second. No big. O_o? You got the order _all_ wrong. First, you stab, repeatedly and _then_ you vomit so that the wound will become infected and fester. Heheheheh. I'm glad I moved you and yes, yes in the end Emily is the root of all evil and pain of Leah's life.

FantasyLover – how are you doing? *puts up dukes* I will defend my love of angst with a fervor not seen since…well, I really only fight when food is involved but that was a sight. LOL. But I'm glad you liked it.

19ADHD96 – I'm glad you enjoyed as well. I'm with on Wake-up Call but to be honest I'm struggling with some of the emotions. I guess I just have to accept the fact that right now I'm just not in a writing an epiphany kind of mood. But I'm going to find it! I won't give up! And I will dish out another awesome chapter!

Beauty Eclipsed – Thanks!

o0FLAM3S0o – Thanks again.

twilighter – I'm floored by the news that despite John's body that so many readers still hate him. I mean how could you hate a gorgeous guy? Who hasn't _wronged_ anyone? I – I don't get it either. There's hate mail for John. *looks back to see John paling at letter, 'I hope you fall off a cliff?' * Poor, poor John. And great minds think alike. I don't care for Bella or Emily and cannot for the LIFE OF ME understand why everyone thought they were the shit. *shakes my head* Just don't get it.

MidnightStarr - *gets teary-eyed reading review* Oh, yes, yes he is a tragic character. A victim of happen-stance. I just love inflicting pain on Sam because SM just completely ignored it. I find it hard to believe that it was never there which is how she seemed to paint it. That Sam just ran off with Emily and that was it – he washed his hands of her and then only pitied her as she looked on within a 10-ft radius as Sam and Emily got all kissy-face. GET A FUCKIN' ROOM! LOL. That's a new one on me 'backstabbing cuntly manstealer'. I love it!

BB-Waters – I've not seen you before…or at least your name. I'm glad you enjoyed my story enough to consider it worthy of a review.

Cracker679 – Thanks for the review

LGW - *gets teary-eyed* You made my sucky week even better. *quietly hugs you*

hilja – HILJA! I've missed you! You have NO idea what kind of week this has been with my laptop hating Microsoft Word, meaning no writing – AT ALL. Losing the next update to Wake-up Call because said laptop froze on me and I seemed to have typed quite a bit in the usual time that it takes for the autosave to kick on. TnT Then typing, typing and re-typing the High Council's reaction to Jacob's choice, Yuri's whining, getting ready to scramble some eggs and dumping a rotten half-formed chick on the skillet. x Roughest week EVER!

laurazuleta18 – I am with you! 'Cept Rachel, I like my Rachel. *clings to Rachel* NO ONE CAN HURT HER! Or Zoe, no one can hurt Zoë either because she's cool. Cuz I made her so.


	4. Sibling Rivalry

Sibling Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Oh but if I did...or at least if the wolves were real. =3**

* * *

Things have been changing and it's not a change that he understands. Puberty was a change but nothing like this, there's something else going on. He can feel it in his veins. He's irritable; he's never irritable. Right now no one irritates him more than his own sister. Leah's supposed to be full of advice, smiles and words of encouragement for him; she's supposed to understand what he's going through. Leah even understood the 'boy stuff' and hadn't even cringed when he told her about his wet dreams. She merely puckered her lips, let out a heavy sigh, run a hand through her hair and told him, 'sleep naked to not ruin your underwear and…start doing the laundry'.

Now that he's changing; his clothes don't fit right, he's bulking up but the only weights he lift are his school books. It's hot…everywhere it's just always so fucking hot. His sinuses are wide open and the smells are too much, is it possible to smell too much? He overhears people conversations even when he's far away and he notices Tia Boyer's zit which looks really nasty; he decides not to ask her out to the dance.

He goes to his sister's room because he needs to talk to someone about what is going on. He also doesn't like how Sam Uley keeps asking him how he's doing. First of all, Sam has no right to say shit to him after what he's done to his sister and secondly…Sam just – just…scares him? Irritates him? Whatever, something just ain't right about Sam.

"I need to talk to you." Seth states as he bursts into Leah's room. The doorknob bangs against the door and he winces at the dull, loud sound.

Leah is sitting on her bed; legs crossed Indian-style, school book in her lap, pen in her mouth, glasses on and a look of murder in her eyes. His nostrils flare as he rolls his head around, the joints cracking and popping loudly.

"Talk and stop being a fucking mouth breather." She snaps and for a moment he's taken aback; Leah never curses at him. Sure they curse, secretly, in each other's presence but never at one another; not in anger or frustration like this.

"Mouth breather?" He questions as his heart begins to race at the insult.

"Yes, I heard you fucking huffing and puffing down the hall." Leah states as she slams her book shut and throws it on the floor. She's only wearing a tank top and underwear while he's only wearing a pair of jeans.

"I'm not a mouth breather." He grumbles trying to regain control over himself. Something's wrong, he can feel it. The hairs on the back of his neck are standing up as if Leah's room is full of electricity. His fingers are trembling.

"What do you want Seth?" Leah growls as she stomps towards her brother. His eyes narrow and he, surprisingly, sends a growl back in response.

"I wanted to talk to you but I guess since you're being such a bitch why should I even bother." He snaps back at her. He's not aware of it but they are suddenly both yelling at one another. He doesn't remember much of what happens, not who pushed who first, not who cursed Dad out but he does recall what he said to her – the words that caused the shit to hit the fan.

"And this is why Sam left you! You're just such a stuck up bitch." He regrets his words when he sees the hurt in her eyes. She had been getting better after what Sam had done to her and now – now he's just thrown her hurt and pain right back into her face.

He wants to apologize and take it all back but the hurt is soon replaced with pure rage. Dad's yelling but it sounds so muffled and far off as Leah begins to shake violently and something inside of him snaps.

They both phase in unison; a large light gray silver wolf facing off against a large sandy brown wolf. They don't hear the cry of surprise that is then followed up by a cry of pain. They are much too busy tearing into each other; their minds are chaotic, a swirl of colors, memories, thoughts and words that are being yelled much too fast for him to process them.

Sam eventually shows up and breaks them apart. But then it is much too late to fix the damage that has already been done. Leah is covered in blood and Dad is barely breathing. Leah runs to Dad's side and nudges him with her nose, she's crying out his name but in the room there's only silence and her soft whimpers. He sits stunned as she struggles to get Dad up and get him to the hospital, she tries, desperately, to dial the number for 9-1-1 but is only stopped by a command from Sam.

Sam has Jared get Dad to the hospital while the others are forced to deal with the two new wolves in the pack. We learn what we are, our purpose and about imprinting. Leah doesn't like this and Sam's attempts to win her favor and forgiveness are met with low growls and a ducked head.

Seth accepts his responsibility gladly because he now understands what was going on; all he needed was confirmation that this wasn't abnormal and that he wasn't going crazy. Leah, however, doesn't and he tries to make amends for his comment. She accepts his apology but he can see that the damage has already been done and won't heal so quickly.

His words have cut her deeply; it's another cut to her adding to the cut left by Sam and by Dad's passing. But he'll heal her. Everything that Leah would do for him whenever he was down, he'll do for her. He'll be a ball of sunshine and energy for her. He'll make her laugh when she wants to cry. He'll show her how much fun they can have together.

It doesn't work and he begins to slowly give up. There's darkness inside of her, a small part of her that is housing all of this pain. Her harsh words 'leave me alone, Seth. I'm just a bitch and no one wants me, remember?' cut him deeply; it's a grim reminder of the one time he's failed her as a brother.

But…still, he may not push as hard but he'll continue trying to heal the cuts that have been left by him and the others.

* * *

A/N: Alright so here goes the final installment to this story. I'd like to thank everyone for reading and unfortunately due to an untrustworthy and laptop and even more untrustworthier fanfiction dot net. I had this great thank you and about my Wake-up Call and even about SM thinking about continuing on Jacob and Nessie's (there was a gag there - twice) story. And even ended with the Cullens and Volturri playing patty cake because that's the worst that SM can do while ensuring that Bella and Nessie have the best and most wonderful *starts to turn green* happily ever after ever. But yea...but I really need to hurry this up in case my laptop freeze or doc mgr won't save it. TnT Why is everything against me? Don't I deserve a Mary-Sue moment? No, *kicks over trashcan* instead it's given to a spineless, manipulative, whiny bitch who can't see past her own nose to care about anyone else.

It's irrational but I blame SM for this. *nods head firmly* That's right, I do.

But love ya all...and oh! Let me just clear up something about the last chapter. Emily really didn't think that her sleeping with Sam was fine but rather it was just _better_ if Sam had only treated it as a one-time fling. Pretty much a 'kiss and don't tell' kind of rule. And why bother telling Leah something that would only hurt her? But we all know that one person who only regrets getting caught when they've done wrong. =3 And that's my explanation of Emily.


End file.
